Yuki Akisora
Yuki Akisora (秋空 雪, Akisora Yuki) is a Seven Star, Diamond Ranked Cardfighter hailed from Roran. He is a Prince in that country, numbering at sixth amidst his siblings. Appearance Yuki has a long black hair and a very unique trait; a pair of heterochromia eyes; his left eye is a light blue, while the right is golden. He possesses a very pretty face that made him look like a girl. His androgynous appearance always attracts great amount of jealousy from both men and women. He is usually seen wearing vest at different colors everyday but his black inner garment always remains the same color. Personality When he was still a child, he despised the outsiders and the world due to his rough life. Only his biological younger brother, mother and guardian were exception. During that time, he was pretty much emotionless and barely showed any kind of behavior and trait. He did not change his views upon the society until he read the letter from his late mother. After realizing the truth, he became more optimistic. With his new founded personality, he began to interact with the world outside. He developed a benevolent personality and adopted her mother's trait, smiling regularly. Although he was friendly to his friend, his shyness and self-contained were remained as he couldn't erase his past memory completely. Even though he was always teased due to his girlish face, he embraced this unique trait wholeheartedly. His shyness, however, didn't affect his exceptional great dueling skill. He was also a humble and pacifist young boy, tended not to show off even though he possessed great dueling skills. Apart from that, he will likely accept any duel requests, whether the cardfighter was weak or strong, a trait which was gradually disappearing as he grew up after he discovered the true truth. As a teenager, Yuki becomes a slightly different people from his younger self. He despises smile and laugh very much. A normal teenager is supposed to like dueling but he is different. He never duel without a proper reason, viewing it as a pointless act which is wasting his precious time. However, he will engage into a duel when he is provoked. He retains some of his old personality, such as shyness and pacifism. His opposition to violence grew even stronger to the extent where he tries to conquer the world to create absolute peace, a project known as Judgment. Background Yuki was born as the sixth son of the King of Roran among the Eight Royal Siblings. Due to the fact that he was born by a palace maid and the King, he grew up in the kingdom under the title of maid's son and fatherless child to cover up his true identity. At the age of three, his mother died shortly after giving birth to his biological younger brother, but not before leaving her last message in the form of letter. However, because he was still too young to read the letter, it was kept by his branch family most loyal and trustworthy guardian until the right time to distribute it. Shortly after the death of his mother, he and his brother were brought into the kingdom by his father and officially claimed the prince title. In the chaotic royal family, he was alienated because he was considered as an outsider. As a result, he was always struggling to live in the dysfunctional family. He had attempted many times on committing suicide as he grew very tired of coping and living in a hopeless life. Most of the times were prevented by his bodyguard, the loyal servant of his mother. In the end, at the age of six, his guardian was forced to gave the letter to him. Fortunately, the letter changed his entire life. He gradually became optimistic and slowly accepting the society. Though, his life was not filled with happiness until he discovered Cardfight Vanguard and started to duel alongside his brother and two of his kind sisters. Although he knew that making friends could fill the cracks of his life, he hardly able to make a true friend due to his royalty. Most of the people were only care about his lineage. When he began to lose hope of searching for true friend, his wish was suddenly fulfilled as he met a group of classmates in a forest. Trivia *According to the Databook: **Yuki's favorite hobby is basketball, dreaming and star watching. **Yuki's favorite dish is yam flavored ice-cream. *Image is used to give a rough appearance of my character appearance (not exactly) that resemble my imagination and design as closely as possible. Category:Characters Category:Male